Going On (Sequal to Unbreakable Heart)
by Ashley5
Summary: This is the sequal to Unbreakable Heart, which explains what happened to Michael.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Going On  
Author: Ashley  
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that  
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I wasn't planning on doing this part so soon, but hey. Praise always makes me work faster.  
A/N: I was going to base every part on a song, but I think I'll only do that for the most important parts. So consider "Unbreakable Heart" the prologue and this part one.  
  
  
Maria's POV  
  
It was hard at first, going on like she wasn't slowly dying inside. But she was too much her mother's daughter to just curl up and take it. And she had some really great friends that stood by her, making her get up, go to work, nagging her when she continued to lose weight.  
  
To her surprise, it was Isabel that helped the most. Liz was busy a lot, away teaching science at a university. Alex spent most of his time in the recording studio, helping his clients with their records. Max, Kyle, and Tess stopped in a couple of times a week, bringing food and asking if she needed anything. Isabel ran her designing business from home, and had even moved in with Maria for a couple of weeks to help out.   
  
But it wasn't the pain she felt herself that hurt the most, but the pain she saw hidden in her children's eyes. They had decided to try for a child after being married for three years. Because of Michael's alien status, they had decided to have the baby at home with the help of a midwife. It was a big surprise when they had twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
Marcus had his father's dark eyes and hair, but his personality was his mother's through and through. Meghan, with her blonde curls and green eyes, looked like Maria, but showed obvious signs of being withdrawn and shy like her father. So whenever Maria looked at either of her children, she was reminded of their father, either in appearance or personality.   
  
It was when she looked into Meghan's eyes and saw the same wounded look Michael had worn throughout most of his life that she thought she would never forgive him. How could he do to his own flesh and blood what had been done to him?  
  
  
Three months after Michael left . . .  
  
  
  
Maria smiled at her class as they filed out the door, leaving her alone in the kindergarten room. With a sigh, she began to clean up the smocks and buckets that signified finger-painting day. She was scrubbing paint off the desks with a sponge when she heard the knock on the door. Turning, she came face to face with someone she'd never seen before. He was tall and handsome in a tan, blonde sort of way. She looked up at his eyes and froze.  
  
They were blue, but an empty blue. Just looking at them gave her chills. If eyes were the doorways to the soul, it looked this guy didn't have one.  
  
Shoving the odd feelings to the back of her mind, Maria raised one eyebrow. "Can I help you?"  
  
The man smiled, but there was no more feeling in it than there was in his eyes. "Are you Mrs. Maria Guerin?" At her nod, he continued. "I'm Gary Kline. I'm with the school board. We're doing some evaluations on the teachers at our schools. I'll be sitting in on a couple of classes to see how you interact with your students. I just thought I'd drop by and see what you think would be the best time for me to stop in tomorrow." He smiled again, and Maria flashed on a nature show she'd watched a few days before on sharks.  
  
Because he was still waiting for an answer, she blurted out "Any time is fine, really." Glancing at the clock, she gave him what she hoped was a regretful look. "If you'll excuse me, I really have to get going." Without waiting for an answer, she slipped past him and began to gather her things. Marc and Meghan would be getting out of class any minute, and she didn't want them to be around this man. Something about him just made her very uncomfortable.  
  
As she shoved her planner into her knit bag, she looked up to find Kline gone and the room empty. But the feeling of something being wrong clung to her mind.  



	2. Going On Part 2

Title: Going On (2/?)  
Author: Ashley  
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that  
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I appreciate them taking the time to say they like my work.  
A/N: I have only the vaguest idea where this story is going, but I'll try to make it good.  
  
Recap: Michael left Maria to find out if being with her made him a weaker person. She's a kindergarten  
teacher, and they have twins together, Marc and Meghan. A man came to her class saying he would   
be sitting in for a couple of days. Something about him makes Maria very uncomfortable.  
  
  
Marc and Meghan were waiting by the office when Maria emerged from her classroom. She felt a catch   
in her throat when she saw Marc, looking so much like his father at that age. Forcing a smile that she   
was far from feeling to her lips, she stretched a hand out to each of them. The feel of their small   
palms resting in hers brought a mistiness to her eyes.  
  
Maria, you are letting your overactive imagination get to you again, she told herself silently. Just because that Kline guy was a little creepy doesn't mean he's waiting around the corner to grab your kids.  
  
At that moment, Meghan looked up, her green eyes serious, her brow furrowed. Maria felt as if her daughter was reading every thought that flitted through her mind. Another thing she got from her father. But she didn't say anything, just squeezed her daughter's hand slightly.  
  
Her confusing thoughts followed her home and through dinner. As she set the twins to doing their homework, she wandered into her bedroom. A picture of Michael sat on the nightstand. Maria picked it up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her fingers traced the beloved features.  
"I wish you were here." she whispered softly. "I could really use someone to talk to right about now."  
  
A tear fell, sliding its way down the glass. Maria stared at the picture, at the way the tear seemed to come from Michael's own eye.  
  
The doorbell rang, the unexpected sound caused Maria to jump. The picture slipped from her fingers to land on the floor with the sound of shattering glass. She dropped to her knees, grabbing the frame from the floor. A piece of glass sliced into her hand but she ignored it.   
  
Maria gave a sigh of relief as she saw the picture itself was undamaged. Gently, she laid it on the nightstand and bent to scoop the glass fragments into the trash. There seemed to be a big piece of glass missing, but before she could search for it, the doorbell rang again. Rising from where she knelt on the floor, she made her way down the hall.  
  
The opened door revealed a frowning Isabel. "Is everything all right? It took so long for you to get to the door." She stopped at the sight of Maria's tear-streaked face. "Are you okay?"   
  
Maria shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Michael, and one thing led to another . . ." she gestured helplessly to her face.  
  
The tall blonde stared at the blood staining her friend's hand. Reaching out, she clapped it in both of her own. Looking it over, she saw the gash across the palm. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. A warmth flitted through her hands as they glowed briefly. When she pulled away, the cut was healed as though it had never been there.  
  
Isabel looked at Maria, raising one eyebrow. "You wanna talk?"  
Without a word, Maria led Isabel to the living room.  
  
  
Michael stared at the dingy wall. The feeling had been so strong for a moment. It was as if Maria had been sitting beside him. He could almost feel the touch of her fingers sliding across his face.  
  
His chest felt tight as he imagined her, sitting on the couch, smiling at him. In the yard, pushing Marc and Meghan on the swing set they'd bought them for Christmas.  
He barely noticed the tear that spilled down his cheek.  



	3. Going On Part 3

  
Title: Going On (3/?)   
Author: Ashley   
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst   
Archive: My site, http://www.starwanderers.homestead.com   
Feedback: Always welcome, and thanks for the great words everyone sent on the   
other parts. I really appreciate it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that   
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I appreciate them taking the time to say they like my work.   
  
  
  
Maria walked through the classroom, placing sheets of construction   
paper on every desk. Her talk with Isabel last night had made her feel   
better. It wasn't the same as talking to Michael, but it was better than   
keeping it bottled up.   
  
When she'd told Isabel about the way Kline made her feel, Is had   
offered to pick up the kids today, so there wouldn't be an opportunity for   
them to run into him. Knowing they'd be safe made Maria feel a little less   
anxious about Kline's appointment to sit in.   
  
She turned to the blackboard, drawing the separate shapes she wanted   
the kids to cut out. A voice from behind made her turn quickly, her breath   
catching in her throat.   
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Guerin."   
  
"Mr. Kline, you scared me." she said, offering another phony smile. "I   
didn't hear you come in."   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment to my stealth." His gaze flitted   
around the room, giving Maria the strangest feeling he was memorizing every   
little thing for future reference.   
  
Trying to dispel the uneasy silence, she moved away from the   
blackboard. "Here's a chair you can use today, since the desks are a little   
small." A fake laugh. "I'll just put it here in the back, to try and keep the   
distraction to a minimum. You know how kids are; always curious about   
anything new."   
  
"Actually, I haven't had that much one-on-one contact with children.   
But I understand you have two of your own. Would they be the ones you left   
with yesterday? They looked . . . adorable. You must be very proud of them."   
  
Maria stopped cold as she heard some underlying meaning in the simple   
sentence. Something about his words seemed subtly threatening, but she   
couldn't be sure if he meant it that way, or if it was just her own uneasy   
feelings coloring her emotions. Deciding to ignore it, she merely smiled   
benignly. "Yes, I'm very proud. They're great kids."   
  
He started to say something else, but the door opened and her students   
began to move into the classroom. Smiling at them, she told them all good   
morning, then moved back to the blackboard to finish her instructions.   
  
  
  
The day passed slowly, every tick of the clock drawing on her already   
stretched nerves. Every time she looked up, Kline was staring at her. For   
someone from the school board, he didn't seem to like children. When Angie   
Simmons asked him for help with her cutting, he said something to her that   
made the little girl burst into tears. Maria hurried over to her, refusing to   
look at the man in the corner. As soon as the children left, she was going   
straight to the office. Evaluating her teaching methods was one thing. Making   
her students cry was another.   
  
It was an exhausting effort to keep a cheerful smile on her face, but   
somehow she managed. When the bell rang, she fairly sagged with relief.   
Instead, she quickly handed out book bags and coats. When they were all   
ready, she walked them to the door where their parents were waiting.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Kline rising to   
his feet. Waving to the last of the students, she moved to grab her purse   
before heading to the office.   
  
She never saw the blow coming.   
  
One minute she was reaching for her bag, the next a blinding pain was   
shooting through her head. She let out a muffled cry. As everything went   
back, her last conscious thought was, "Michael, I need you!"   
  



	4. Going On Part Four

Title: Going On (4/?)   
Author: Ashley   
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst   
Archive: My site, http://www.starwanderers.homestead.com   
Feedback: Always welcome, and thanks for the great words everyone sent on the   
other parts. I really appreciate it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that. At least I hope you knew   
that.   
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I appreciate them taking the   
time to say they like my work.   
  
  
Recap:   
Kline sat in on Maria's class, and didn't seem to be who he said he   
was. Her suspicions proved true when, as she prepared to leave for the   
school's office, something hit her from behind and knocked her out.   
  
  
  
Maria came slowly back to awareness. The first thing she felt was a   
dull pounding through the back of her head. Then she felt a burning pain in   
her wrists. When she tried to move, hoping to ease the pain, she found her   
hands were tightly tied.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open. There was something familiar about the   
carpet she was laying on. It took a moment for the truth to flit through her   
still murky mind. It was familiar because it was the same carpet she walked   
across every morning. After managing to lever herself up slightly, the sight   
of her bed proved her guess right. She was lying on the floor of her bedroom   
with her hands tied and a headache to end all headaches.   
  
Maria twisted, trying to sit up. It took awhile, and the effort   
left her feeling faint, but finally she was leaning against the nightstand.   
She rested for a moment, trying to work up the strength to stand.   
  
But before she could gain her feet, she heard footsteps making   
their way down the hall. Her entire body stiffened with tension as they   
neared the bedroom door. It creaked open slowly, but the light that came fro   
the hallway kept her from making out who it was. Then, her captor spoke.   
  
"I see you're awake. That's something of a relief. I thought I might   
have killed you there for a while. And that just wouldn't do."   
  
Kline's voice was colder now that he didn't have to pretend. Their was   
no doubting the menace underlying his tone. Maria felt goosebumps cover her   
arms.   
  
He moved further into the room, leaving the door standing ajar. He   
didn't speak again until he stood directly in front of her, seeming to enjoy   
the feeling of towering over someone in a weaker position. A rush of burning   
anger began to slowly replace her fear.   
  
"How are you feeling? A bit of a headache, perhaps? Well, that's to be   
expected." He smiled, a cold malicious mockery of the real thing.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded angrily.   
  
He smirked. "I should think it was obvious, my dear. I'm going to   
kidnap you. Hence, the ropes."   
  
"But why are we here, instead of whatever rock you crawled out from   
under?" Maria shot back. She hoped she could get him out of the house before   
Isabel arrived with the twins. He could do whatever he wanted to her, but no   
one was going to touch her kids.   
  
He seemed to almost read her mind when he replied, "Why, we're waiting   
for your little darlings, of course. I wouldn't want to have to make two   
trips. It's just so unproductive." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He   
made a show of checking his watch. "In fact, they should be here any minute."   
  
"What makes you think they'll come here? When someone notices I'm   
missing, they'll send someone here to look for me."   
  
"Do you really think I wouldn't have taken care of that? You were   
feeling very ill this afternoon; too ill to even make it to the office. You   
called a friend for a ride, and left a note on blackboard asking for someone   
to see that you little angels made it on the bus okay."   
  
Maria frowned for a moment. He didn't know about Isabel's offer to   
bring the kids home today. If she could distract him, maybe Isabel could take   
him by surprise. But that would only work if she made sure he didn't suspect   
anything, which meant wiping the frown off her face ASAP.   
  
"But we'll have to make sure they don't get scared off by their Mommy   
screaming." He rose to his feet and slowly undid the knot of his tie. Maria   
saw what was coming, and tried to roll away, but he was too fast. In seconds,   
her shoulders slammed into the floor and the tie was wadded up and shoved in   
her mouth.   
  
He stood for a moment, staring down at her before he moved to the door   
and disappeared. As soon as he was out of sight, Maria jerked, frantically   
trying to find some way out of her bonds. She rolled, coming to a stop facing   
the bed. Her eyes landed on a small glint a couple of inches in front of her   
nose.   
  
She remembered dropping the picture . . . the doorbell ringing . . .   
never looking for the missing piece of glass. If I can get hold of it, she   
thought, maybe I can get loose.   
  
She twisted onto her side, inching backward with her hands out as far   
as she could stretch them. The sound of a car door slamming increased her   
urgency. Suddenly, her fingers found cool glass. Grasping it tightly, she   
maneuvered herself back into a sitting position just a shrill scream came   
from the living room.   
  
Recognizing Meghan's voice, Maria got to her knees. She shoved the   
glass into the back pocket of her jeans, then made her way to the door, not   
bothering to stand.   
  
The scene in the living room made her heart skip a beat. Marc was   
sprawled on the floor, an unmoving little heap. Meghan was crouched next to   
him, looking as though she were trying to shield him from Kline. Isabel was   
against the wall, Kline's hand around her throat holding her several inches   
off the ground.   
  
Before Maria could move, Kline slammed Isabel against the wall. When   
her released her, she slumped to the floor, leaving a smear of blood on he   
way down. Kline turned back to Meghan, not knowing Maria was in the room with   
them. As he moved closer to her daughter, Maria gained her feet and launched   
herself at him. she landed on his back, and they both slammed into the floor.   
Maria fought anyway she could, biting and head-butting for all she was worth.   
  
Suddenly, the door was pushed open again. Maria couldn't tell who had   
entered, but judging by Meghan's whimpers, it wasn't looking good. A hand   
wrapped itself around Maria's face and a sweet-smelling handkerchief was   
pressed over nose. Before she sank into unconsciousness once more, she felt   
herself lifted and placed onto a hard surface. Moments later, there was the   
sound of an engine starting.   
  
Then, there was nothing.   
  



	5. Going On Part 5

Title: Going On (5/?)   
Author: Ashley   
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst   
Archive: My site, http://www.starwanderers.homestead.com   
Feedback: Always welcome, and thanks for the great words everyone sent on the   
other parts. I really appreciate it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that   
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I appreciate them taking the   
time to say they like my work.   
  
Recap:   
Maria was captured by Kline. He then laid in wait to get Marc and   
Meghan. Isabel arrived with them and a fight ensued, leaving Isabel   
unconscious. Maria and the twins were taken somewhere by car.   
  
  
Michael was sure he was slowly going out of his mind. He knew Maria   
needed him, and there was nothing he could do. A few hours before, her voice   
had reverberated in his mind; a silent scream of "Michael, I need you!" Since   
then, he was awash with feelings of fear and anger. Feelings that didn't   
come from him.   
  
He paced in the enclosed space of the small cell. The thick concrete   
walls were a dull gray, making it seem as though he were trapped in a smoky   
cloud. The steel bars that made up the fourth wall were at least two inches   
thick.   
  
For the millionth time since he'd woken up here he berated himself for   
ever thinking that loving Maria could make him a weaker person. Less than a   
week away from her and he was nothing better than a mouse in a cage.   
  
A sudden clanging noise drew his attention. The thick steel door, the   
only other feature in the room beyond his cell, was slowly inching inward.   
His gaze was riveted on the growing opening.  
  
A man in a spotless white lab coat entered, carrying a clipboard.   
Michael couldn't make out make out many of his features through the surgical   
mask that covered the lower half of his face. The man looked at him   
cautiously, then moved slightly closer.   
  
Michael stood, moving to stand as close the bars as he could get. The   
same thing he had done yesterday, and the day before, and the day before   
that, while these faceless men asked questions. Where are you from? How did   
you get there? Why did you leave? Do you have any family? What memories do   
you have from your childhood? Have you noticed anything that makes you   
different from those around you?   
  
He knew that they knew something about him. What he didn't know was if   
they had proof, or were just working on guesses. But no way in hell was he   
going to tell them anything. Let them torture him, beat him, give him all   
sorts of drugs. He been stupid enough to leave Maria and their children, but   
he was going to protect them the only way he could. By keeping silent.   
  
The man's voice was muffled as he began. "What is your given name?" He   
waited, but Michael just glared at him. "What is your date of birth?" Pause.   
"Are you or are you not a being who is not human?" He was shooting off   
questions without waiting for answers now. "Are you from another planet? Do   
you know what planet you are from? Did you participate in any way in the   
crash outside of Roswell, New Mexico in the year nineteen-forty-seven?"   
  
When he saw Michael wasn't going to answer, he twisted on his heel and   
marched to the door. There was a small panel there, and the man punched in a   
long series of numbers. A loud click filled the room as the lock disengaged.   
The door swung open and the man stepped through.   
  
Michael moved back to one of the corners and sank tot he floor. This   
whole mess was all his fault. Being a stupid jerk, leaving Maria and the kids   
alone. Sure, Max, Isabel, and Tess were just a call away, but they couldn't   
protect his family the way he could.   
  
He buried his face in his hands. If anything happened to them . . .   
  
There was the muffled sound of yelling from the room next door,   
followed by the lock clicking back open. Michael jumped to his feet. That had   
never happened before. Someone would come in with a small meal early in the   
morning, then he would be left alone until someone came in to question him.   
They would be the only two people he would see all day.   
  
Now, a man moved into the room, minus the usual lab coat and mask.   
This man wore a three piece suit and a smirk that sent chills down Michael's   
spine.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the mysterious Mr. Guerin. I've heard so much about   
you." The man moved closer, and Michael could see the cold blue of his eyes.   
Merciless eyes. "I hear you've not been cooperating with the doctors. That's   
not very nice of you." He moved, pacing in the confines of the small room.   
"We don't have time to play your little games, so we've decided to bring in   
something that will hopefully how you how . . . imperative it is for you to   
tell us everything you know."   
  
As he spoke, the door swung open and two men entered. Michael didn't   
even realize that a shout of denial left his lips as he watched his children   
and his wife tossed to the floor. He dropped to his knees, a hand stretching   
through the bars to reach for them, but they were too far away.   
  
Michael felt everything inside him go cold as he watched the three   
people he loved most lie there, unmoving, on the concrete floor.   
  



	6. Going On Part 6

Title: Going On (6/?)   
Author: Ashley   
E-mail: SweetieDayDreams@aol.com   
Category: M/M angst   
Archive: My site, http://www.starwanderers.homestead.com   
Feedback: Always welcome, and thanks for the great words everyone sent on the   
other parts. I really appreciate it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you knew that   
Inspiration: To all the people that sent F/B. I appreciate them taking the   
time to say they like my work.   
  
Recap:   
Michael is being held captive in some sort of cell by people who "know" about   
his origins. When he refused, for three months, to give them the answers they   
wanted, they kidnapped Maria, Marc, and Meghan. The bad guys dumped the three   
in front of Michael, trying to get him to talk.   
  
  
  
PART SIX   
  
Michael felt as though his heart would pound right through his chest   
as he looked at the people he loved, laying so still. Maria's arm was just an   
inch away from his outstretched fingertips.   
  
Suddenly, a suit clad leg stepped between them. Kline's voice was   
smug. "I suppose you'll be willing to talk now?"   
  
Michael leapt to his feet. His hand shot through the bars to grab   
Kline by the throat. "What did you do to them?"   
  
Kline seemed fairly calm, considering the circumstances. He raised   
both arms straight out. "I wouldn't do anything hasty if I were you. They're   
just knocked out right now, but one word from me can make their conditions .   
. . permanent."   
  
Though every muscle in his body was screaming at him to throttle   
Kline, Michael slowly released the other man. Kline made a production of   
straightening his suit, smoothing the wrinkles from his lapel.   
  
"Let's get right to it, shall we? We know that you are . . .   
different. The blood samples we took upon your arrival prove that beyond a   
doubt. What we don't know is where you came from, and why you're here. These   
seem to be answers that only you can give us. But since you are determined to   
keep your silence, you've made it impossible to keep this just between us. We   
had to go and involve your family. Now, of course we would have had to study   
the children eventually, but we could have left your little wife out of it."   
He smirked as he turned to face Maria. He nudged her hand with his foot.   
"Such a dear woman, your wife. Very protective."   
  
A growl burst from Michael's throat at the way the slimeball was   
looking at his Maria. He banged his fists against the bars, ignoring the pain.   
"Get away from her," he demanded in a low voice. A voice that anyone who knew   
him would have recognized as one that meant business.   
  
Kline took a step back, then tried to mask it by making his way to the   
door. "We'll just give you awhile to think about what needs to be done. In   
the meantime, your little family will have to come with me." He motioned   
slightly with one hand, and the men from earlier reentered the room.   
  
Michael watched with a tight feeling in his chest as his reasons foe   
living were scooped up and carried out of sight. Kline followed after them,   
and the door was slammed shut, leaving Michael alone.   
  
Just like before.   
  



End file.
